Adventures of Starco: Ep 1
by Kxlie-Chan
Summary: They had just defeated Toffee but the adventure isn't over yet.
1. Adventures of Starco Ep 1

Hey 3 KylieDev here I really hope you enjoy my first episode of this series, sorry if I take a lot of time to upload the next episode I have to focus on school a lot but I will try my hardest ^_^!

* * *

Marco and Jackie sat in the living room setting up everything for another Friendship Thursday. It was Jackie's first time being apart of Friendship Thursday, and Marco was just as excited and she was.

"Hey, I am gonna get some popcorn ready, I'll be right back." Jackie got up and went to the kitchen.

Marco's Mind: Where _is Star? She should be here by now.. Did she go for pizza? I'll text her._

Marco grabbed his phone off the coffee table and texted Star.

 _Text Messages:_

 ** _Marco: Hey Star, where are you? You didn't forget Friendship Thursday, did you?_**

Star is typing...

 _ **Star: I am upstairs, I don't feel well so don't worry about me. Watch the show with Jackie and just tell me what happens.**_

Marco is typing...

 _ **Marco: Are you sure? I can record the show for you and we can watch it tomorrow.**_

Star is typing...

 _ **Star: Uhm, It's okay. It's Jackie's first Friendship Thursday, I wouldn't want to ruin it for her.**_

Marco is typing... 

_**Haha, yeah. Well I hope you feel better. Get some rest.**_

Star is typing...

 _ **I will...**_

 _Out of Text Messages:_

Star sat on her bed, arms crossed over her legs and face tucked in, and her eyes were full of tears.

Star's Mind: _I am an idiot, why would he ever like a girl like me. I'm just a mess up princess who intruded on his life._

She grabbed her phone and stared at the picture she took of Marco and Jackie before the dance. Then she remembered the spell she had casted to see what they had done that night. She got up and grabbed her wand.

"How does it go again? Oh yeah, I summon the all-seeing eye, to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me, that which is hidden. Unveil to me, that is forbidden." The eye opened up to Marco and Jackie sitting on the couch, snuggled together watching the show. A flash of green magic had hit Jackie's hand, and it started to bleed.

"W-What? D-Did I do that?" Star threw her wand on the bed and ran to call her mom.

"Calling: Mom."

"M-MOM! I-I I THINK I HURT SOMEBODY WITH MY MAGIC!" Star screamed, waking in circles and pulling on her hair.

"What? How would you do that? You aren't even supposed to be using your magic, you just got back from defeating Toffee we don't know what your wand is capable yet."

"I-I know but.., I summoned.. the all-seeing eye.." Star had looked down at the ground, ashamed and scared of what her mother would say.

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT SPELL? THAT SPELL IS DANGEROUS NO WONDER YOU HURT SOMEBODY!" Queen Butterfly's face was shocked.

"I-I will fix everything.., promise. And I won't use the spell again. I have to go, bye." She ended the call and walked to the stairs so she could spy on them.

"C-Can you move it?" Marco's face was panicked and voice shivering

"I-I can't."

"I will go tell Star we are going to the Hospital."

Star ran to her room as Marco walked over to the stairs and started for upstairs. He reached her door an opened it, to see her on her bed reading a book, upsides down..

"Is reading books upside down something normal on Mewni Marco asked, walking towards her.

"Oh- heh, yeah." Star's face grew red of embarrassment.

"Anyways, Jackie's hand started to bleed out of no where and she can't move it so we have to take her to the hospital."

"Oh- d-did it..?"

"Star- do you know something about this?" Marco's eyes fixed on her eyes.

"N-NO! Why would you assume that?" She responded with her cheek rubbing against her arm.

"Are you coming? I don't trust you alone, and mom and dad won't be back till next month."

"Fine." She mumbled and got up.

They got to the hospital and Jackie got lead to a room. Star and Marco had to stay in a waiting room until he doctor finished up with Jackie.

"I..I'm sorry.." Star's looked down at her wand and rubbed her finger on the star.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." Marco looked to her and placed his hand on her back.

"Yes I did. Follow me." Star got up and lead him to an empty room.

"I summon the all-seeing eye, to tear a hole in the sky. Reveal to me, that which is hidden. Unveil to me, that is forbidden."

Marco's eyes had widen.

"I'm not supposed to summon it again, but, you should know. I used this to spy on Jackie and my magic hit her hand. I.. also made you guys fall off the skate board at the dance.." Star's eyes began to water.

Marco grabbed the wand and broke the spell. "Star.., why?" He turned to her in disbelief.

"Be-Because..., Because. I still like you, Marco." She grabbed the wand back and ran out of the room.

"SUMMONING CLOUDY CHARM!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, been a hell of awhile hasn't it? I dont know if any of you are still here ahaha. Well to say, I have moved to Wattpad. I did back in March of last year but yet to say anything about it and Im sorry. I never transferred over A.O.S. because I'm actually working with Karmagisa. After that I will be working on Andrew x Akko from LWA.. ahah. I don't know, I was kinda sick of my shit always being deleted y'know. It's frustrating to write in notes also cause I hate transferring, it's such a burden.

Not the point: Heres what it comes down to. Do you guys want me to start writing in here again? Continue A.O.S. and start After the End? Or do you want me to do a whole new story all together about either ships? Maybe you want it in wattpad? I'll give the options below just put a letter in comments to tell me what you'd like

 **MY WATTPAD: Kxliechan (can also find it by looking up my books Mr. & Mrs. Akabane or Melancholy Cries)**

a) Continue A.O.S. & After the End on here. (start writing on fanfic again)  
b) Transfer both over to Wattpad and write them after I finish my other books  
c) Forget both books and do different books for the ships  
d) Uh why are you here

till then KylieDev out


End file.
